Fallout: Operation Liberator
by Truly101
Summary: Peter has found himself along with most of his friends in a chaotic war over who rules the future. With the help of a Knight-like Brotherhood of Steel, can Peter save the world and his friends?
1. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

"War, War Never Changes

"The Lone Wanderer's journey was over-but the life of the Capitol Wasteland still continues. Now 7 figures will shape the future of Washington D.C, and pick up where he started.

"The sun shown brightly on the desert that had once been D.C, over a mysterious device- a life support pod that had laid there for centuries. Inside, Joshua Spencer rested in hibernation since the Pre-War ended-blisfully unaware of what had happened. Around him was an abandoned mine-Evergreen Mills, where an army of theives have made there home. That day, the door opened to the pod he was in and the man fell to his knees in the Desert Sand. Around him, these thieves drew there guns at him and prepared to shoot him untill they all of a sudden stopped. They saw a Tatoo on his chest-one of a skull, and they instantly hailed him as a brother to them. He took on a new name and forged a new future with his new family-and threw his frustration out agaisnt the World he once called home.

"4 more of these pods opened 20 years later near Raven Rock, where the fragments of the United States Government planned on waging war agaisnt the complex that was its former Army. The soldiers patrolling them found the people within them, but instead of killing them he took them in for Research. After finding out that they were Pre-War humans, Colonel Autumn (under the orders of the diabolical President Eden) had them enlisted. Within time, 2 of the new recruits ( Alex Marx and Dana Kyle) went A.W.O.L and defected to the enemy in the heart of the Capitol. The remaining two rose through the ranks, and were eventually sent to do battle agaisnt there friends. They took Jefferson Monument for the Enclave and watched as there army fell twice to the Brotherhood of Steel under the command of Elder Lyon's.

"Another pod was sited in the ruins of a Vault-Tec Lab, and claimed by the Brotherhood as there own. It was Heavily Damaged, and irradiated on the inside-but the Brotherhood was determined to crack it open. Untill then it remains inside of there advanced laboratory to collect dust as the other Scribes and Scientists focus there attention on other matters

"In the year to come, a 3 way war ensued over the possesion of the Capitol. The Enclave Remnants entered a Guerilla War agaisnt both the Super Mutants and the Brotherhood, and many forces from both sides fell in the war. Lyon's Pride itself was reduced to newcomer Alex Marx, Sentinel Lyons, and the Wanderer himself as the rest of the members met there bloody fate. In a desperate plee to find a foothold in there battle-the Elder officially opened the door of the Citadel for talented recruits from around the area to sign up for Brotherhood Training. It was the second most contreversial order the Elder had issued since the Outcasts were formed-but desperate times called for desperate measures

"The last pod was left untouched, and remained in the Museum of Technology as Super Mutants and Brotherhood of Steel alike passed by it. There, a person who is destined to shake the very foundations of the Wasteland lays in what seems to be an endless slumber. This is his story, and he will accomplish in his life will change the destiny of the decaying world forever...".

When Peter awoke, at the center of the Mall-a giant power struggle began over control of Downtown DC. "Where am I" Peter wondered as he got out of the pod. He looked around, and saw many old bits of Technology. Situated next to the Freezer was a Virgo II Lander-with the Dish surprisingly missing. He could hear the explosions and gunfire from outside and noticed that the museum was in ruins. He began to wonder what happened-Revolution? Invasion? Civil War? Suddenly, the wall in front of Peter exploded, thrusting Peter back into the Freezer that he came from. Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers overran the Museum, and began searching for any Threats. "Fan out, men" there leader ordered "Search for any trace of Super Mutants or Enclave Soldiers-lets try to hold this little piece of Heaven". Peter tried to play dead so that the soldiers would not see him, until one of them spotted him. "Sentinel!" one of the knights yelled "We have a man down! We found him inside of one of the museum pieces". "Bring him to me" The Sentinel said "What's your name, civilian?". "Peter" Peter moaned "Peter…Callahan". "He's wounded, Sentinel" another Knight said "Someone fetch me a Medpac!". The soldier spent several minutes patching Peter up."What are you doing out here, civilian?" the soldier said calmly "I thought GNR had warned the people to stay out of there. I guess some people don't like to listen to the news". "Who are you?" Peter asked weakly. "I am Jason" the soldier said, while taking off his Helmet "Most Commonly known as the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101". "Wait," Peter asked "There are people inside of the Vault now? What day is it". Peter was waiting to here August 30th 2078, but was shocked when he heard "May 18th 2280".'200 years' Peter thought to himself 'I have been in that pod for over 200 years'."What Have I done?" Peter sobbed. "Calm down" Jason said "You were in that pod weren't you? *Sigh* I'm sorry….the World that you know and love is now gone. The Brotherhood of Steel, these soldiers around me, is trying to save what we have left. Hope hasn't died yet". Peter became overpowered by grief and despair…thanks to him, 6 of his friends were now stuck in a future filled with violence. There was no time to grief though; the museum began to fall in on itself. "Jason!" Sentinel Lyons screamed, "Enclave War Birds are incoming. We have to retreat while we still can". "Well," Jason sighed "So much for introductions. We have to get out of here, Alive. You best come with me". Jason and Peter managed to get out of the building just in time- as the building fell in on itself as soon as they escaped.

Outside, Peter could catch a glimpse of his new friend. He was 5 years younger then Peter, and well built. He was battle worn, and had many scars over his body. But his face was not scared at all, and looked peaceful compared to the Mall around him. Peter could also see the true nature of the situation. Surrounding him were hundreds of Power Armor wearing soldiers-the grey ones being the Brotherhood, the Black ones being Enclave Soldiers. There were several giants (Super Mutants) to which Peter would have no idea of, as well as smaller ones (Ghouls).

"Wow" Peter gasped as his looked around "I can't believe this could actually happen to us". "Neither could I, my friend" Jason replied "You remind me of what I was like when I first entered the Wasteland a few years back. I'll tell you more once we get out of here". After killing a few of the Super Mutants, the sounds of Jets roared through the skies. Lyon's Pride quickly evacuated as the bombs fell on the Mall- instantly vaporizing everyone in the Battle, save for the Enclave Soldiers and Brotherhood of Steel. After the bombs cleared, the remaining Brotherhood of Steel Knights left for the Jefferson Monument. "Why are you going to the Jefferson Monument" Peter asked. "Our Greatest Achievement, the Purifier, is there" Jason replied proudly "We are going to make sure the War Birds did not bomb it as well". As they approached the entrance, Peter and Jason noticed the guards on duty at the monument were all eliminated. "This isn't good" Peter said solemnly. "Someone has been here" Sentinel Lyons said "Men, scout the area for any Enclave Soldiers and report back here". "I have a bad feeling about this" Peter said. Suddenly a gun shot fired-and just narrowly misses Peter. Jason's face grew blank and pale, as he slowly fell to the ground- just outside of the Monument. "No!" Peter screamed "This can't be happening". "Snipers" one of the soldiers yelled, and the small team took for cover inside of the Monument.

After 15 minutes of on and off fighting, reinforcements came for the Brotherhood. In the distance, a soldier yelled out "MERV!" and tore of running towards the Enclave's Soldiers. 8 missiles flew out of the Soldiers launcher, and completely annihilated the group of Enclave Soldiers. Peter began to run as the barrages exploded everywhere. Soon after, Lyon' s Pride reorganized and began to leave- leaving the soldier, Peter, and Jason behind. "Are you guy's ok" the soldier asked "We heard there was an attack nearby, but never knew they would go so far as to attack our Purifier". "Who are you" Peter asked, as he clutched Jason's Dying body. "Knight Captain Alexander Marx" Alex replied, as he took of his Helmet "I have orders from Elder Lyons to bring you to the Citadel. He wants to speak with you personally". "They won't Harm you" Jason muttered "You seem to be an ok sort….maybe even a Hero". "Thank you for risking your life to save me, my friend" Peter said to Alex "But I am not a Hero. I am just a Doctor who managed to travel 200 years into the Future". "No Ordinary Doctor would say he did that….." Jason gasped "It does not matter now who you were, and what you have done…I can say that I died for you, the next Hero…..of the…..Wasteland…". His body grew still, and his eyes slowly retreated to the back of his head. Despite everything…everything that happened, there was peacefulness in his voice as he died. Peter continued on to the Citadel with Alex, mourning over the Death of his newest friend.


	2. Chapter 6: A New Purpose In Life

Chapter 6: A New Purpose in Life

After Peter dropped off the body of Jason, he took the Wanderer's Pistol and proceeded towards the exit. "Leaving so soon?" Alex asked "Where are you going?". "What is the point of living anymore?" Peter replied "It's my fault we are now in this mess". "We might as well make a difference hear and now" Alex said "These guys found me and saved me from the brink of death". "You're actually in the Brotherhood now?". "Yea" Alex remarked "Look at this Missile Launcher…..its freaking awesome". "Yea, where did you get it?". "Found it one day in a battle between the Enclave and the Brotherhood" Alex said "Star Paladin Cross was wounded and dropped it before she died, I picked it up and used it ever since". "Cool" Peter smiled, he put the gun away-finding his purpose in life renewed. He then proceeded back to the A-wing, to find Elder Lyons.

As he went through A-Wing, he encountered a rugged old man wearing an overcoat that hid a suit similar to the suit Peter was wearing. "So you are our newest recruit" the old man said "I'm Elder Lyons, Head of the Brotherhood of Steel. Welc0ome to our Struggle". "Recruit?" Peter questioned "I'm only here temporarily…..I don't want to be a burden". "Nonsense" Elder Lyons remarked "My Daughter told me everything I needed to know. Jason, my brightest pupil, died for you….He was a good man…..and you, for some reason, remind me of him. We could use someone like you here, Peter". Elder Lyons then pulled Peter into a nearby back closet.

"We should be alone in here" Elder Lyons said "I want you to replace the Lone Wanderer, err Jason". "Why me?" Peter asked. "Because you seem like a good man-and you look like a science type-like Jason's Father. Here take this". "What is it?" Peter asked. "A modified Pip-Boy 3000, it belonged to the Wanderer" Elder Lyons explained " It has been upgraded with State of the art Brotherhood of Steel Technology. It can now not only store information-but it can regenerate your Health and reduce your Radiation as well!". "Listen up you goddamn puke!" the device grunted "I am a modified Pip-Boy 3000 Medical Unit. You treat me well, and I'll keep your hide intact!". "Did that thing just speak?" Peter said in fear. "Yes," Elder Lyons boasted "He used to be a part of an old suit of Power Armor, but we found a way to miniaturize the parts- and make it small enough to put into a Pip-Boy. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to place it in before the attack at the Mall…..". "Yea" Peter sighed. "Anyway, moving on" Elder Lyons remembered "The next thing I'll give you is a close companion of Jason's…..Here Dogmeat!".

A small dog soon rushed into the room, and ran to his new Master. "He's Cute…." Peter stated. "He's more then cute, Peter" Elder Lyons said "There is a lot of fight in this young dog…his mother was one of Jason's closest companions". Elder Lyons ordered Peter to wait as he went to get the last items. "The last things I'll give you are 2 schematics. Jason never got the time to make them through all the other things he did. The first is a unique melee weapon known as the Shishkebab, which has special burn damage. The other is a Rocket Launcher-amusingly named the Rock-it Launcher. Apparently, it can shoot anything out of it, and cause severe Damage in the process". Peter then shook the Elder's hand, and proceeded back out to meet Alex. "Don't leave yet!" Elder Lyons ordered "I have a task for you. Follow me to our Laboratory".

Peter was simply amazed by how High Tech the Lab was. Even after the Apocalypse, Peter though, there was a Science Lab that looked exactly like Tempest. "Where did you get all of this Technology out in the wastes?" "Mostly from the nearby Vault Tec facility" Doctor Li replied "But it also helps that the Pentagon was a Vault for Congressman who were still in session. Vault Tec is where we found this Pod.I think you should be able to recognize this one- it was Pre-War". Peter carefully looked over the old Freezer. 'Oh no' Peter realized 'This isn't good'.A portion of the Freezer had been breached a while back, and it looks like Radiation has leaked inside of the pod. He continued to examine the Freezer, and then began to realize something-as he looked up at the number II. "No!" Peter screamed "Brother!" Peter jumped onto the door and ripped it open with all his Strength. Inside was a shriveled up humanoid creature, with its skin missing and its hair gone. "Brother….." Peter cried. Suddenly Joseph lifted himself out of the pod, and stood up. "Ugh" Joseph groaned "I'm finally out of that thing, it's seems like its been forever". "He's been ghoulified" one of the scientists screamed. The scientist ran out of the Lab, after throwing a Beaker at Joseph's Head. "I am so sorry Brother" Peter said sadly. "What there to be sorry about" Jacob grunted "I feel fine!" Peter took a mirror and gave it to Joseph. Joseph looked very briefly at the mirror, and then passed out.

"What's…..going…on?" Joseph asked after he passed out "Where am I". Peter told him the story as he heard it from Jason, Alex, and Elder Lyons. "Great" Jacob said "So I guess I'm really screwed-aren't I". "Not Exactly" Elder Lyons stated "Your Physical form has changed, but your memories and skills have not changed". "We can live a new life here, Joseph" Peter said "Even if we are in a Wasteland-Hope hasn't died yet". "Very Well" Joseph said "What should I do now? I can't go back to my Repair Shop…..It's the only thing I was ever good at". "Tell me, Joseph" the Elder asked "Are you familiar with Military Robots?" "Yea" Joseph growled "Why?" "We have a Giant Robot" Elder Lyons stated "Named Liberty Prime. We need you to help rebuilt the machine and get it in working condition. Are you up to the Challenge?". "Well it's something new" Joseph smiled "I'm in!" "Good" Elder Lyons said, as he padded Joseph's back "Let me show you to your new station".


	3. Chapter 7: Trouble for the Enclave

Chapter 7: The Night/ Trouble for the Enclave

Meanwhile, as the events at the Citadel-Raven Rock was about to erupt in Civil War. "Time no longer Favors us,men" Colonel Autumn stated "America is facing its darkest days since the Great War…and now we are in the middle of a civil war. We cannot loose control of this Nation's Capitol- all other alternatives will be disastrous. Just a year ago, we nearly lost Raven Rock to this 'Lone Wanderer' of Vault 101. This Lone Wanderer was the greatest Threat we've ever faced in our time in Washington D.C, him and his Father. However, our recent battle has been a complete success. Now half of the Brotherhood's Army has been destroyed-and there beloved Wanderer is now dead!" The Crowd went into chaos and bullets soon flew everywhere as the soldiers celebrated there Victory. "This Victory is the brainchild of one great person" Autumn continued. "My Protégé- Sean Taylor. He is ready to ascend the ranks- I know. But I am not ready to quit and step down, no; I plan to become the new Secretary of War. Sean will ascend to the rank of Colonel Taylor and replace me. This Day is only the beginning, more Victories will come to us-and when our new President arrives, we will crush every impure Human from this World. And the Enclave shall finally rule the Nation". Unlike the other pause, no one cheered- and Colonel Autumn left after realizing his Mistakes.

Afterwards, several of the Trooper Commanders gathered in the Assembly Hall to discuss there next move. "I'm sick and tired of that Autumn guy imposing order on us like that" one of the Lieutenants said "It's time for him to be replaced". "What you say is Treason to our Government" a high ranking officer warned "At least this new one….." "You call this a Government, Major Muller?" the Lieutenant barked "We accomplish nothing by serving the Enclave. No matter what we do, the Brotherhood will eventually overthrow us and take over this country!". "I agree" a Staff Sergeant added "We should help the Brotherhood take this Enclave down". "Victor, Anton" Anthony sighed "This isn't about power- it's about who or what is right and wrong. I chose to fight here because at one time-this was my Country, and that it's my duty to protect what once was. The Enclave, however, has become increasingly corrupted as you two have mentioned. I'll join you- but we need to get more Officers to Rally behind us". Suddenly, three dozen officers busted into the room with there men behind them. "Ok, that's enough" Anthony smirked "Now, lets see if I can get Colonel Taylor to help us".

Sean was preparing to go to bed, when Victor Anton and Anthony came through the door. "Hello, Soldiers" Sean said politely "What can I do for you?". "The men and I are planning on Revolution against Secretary Autumn, and we were wondering if you would join us". "What you speak of would drive you so low in rank that you all would never see the light again" Sean growled. "We were thinking of letting you take charge of the Enclave, Colonel Taylor" Anthony mentioned. Suddenly, a smile crossed his face-at the mere mention of him taking charge of the United States. "I'll do it" Sean smiled "But on one condition. I will not join you until you succeed in taking down the soldiers loyal to Autumn. If you don't, ill join Autumn in killing you all". With that grim warning, Sean prepared to attack the Enclave, and the renegades soon led the attack against the Enclave.

It did not take long for Colonel Autumn to be lead out, and he soon entered the Fire Fight. By that time, most of the soldiers have already died or deserted to the Renegades. "Droid!" Autumn ordered "What is going on here". "Rebellion, my lord" a nearby Sentry Droid replied. "We have you surrounded and outmatched, Mr. President" Sean sneered "It would be best if we talk about your terms of Surrender". "My own student has betrayed me" the old Colonel said in dismay "All I wanted was to preserve Liberty and Justice that this nation once promised so long ago….All I wanted….was to make my Father proud of me…..". "This Nation died 200 years ago!" Sean Bellowed "And besides, your Father is dead as well". "YAAAAGGHHH" Autumn screamed as he pulled out a lead Pipe. With the press of a button, the Robots turned there Allegiance to Sean, and shot Autumn into a pile of ash. "Sir!" Victor reported "The battle is won; all of the Enclave will now serve you". "No" Sean remarked "No, it's not over yet…There are still a few men left who cannot be Trustworthy. This will be easy…..". "What are you talking about, sir?" Anthony asked. "I have to make sure that this will not happen ever again, Muller" Sean replied "Goodbye, Anthony".

The Robots soon began to open fire on the renegades. "Fall Back, men" Anthony ordered "We've been tricked!". The outcasts began to hack there way through a jungle of Machinery, all while more and more of them began to reinforce them. "There is no way to escape this one, Anthony!" Sean taunted "This is the fate of all traitors of this Democratic Nation!" Sean then pulled out a knife, and began to hack and slash at Anthony. Just before Anthony evaded him, Sean was able to cut off his Arm. "Agh!" Anthony screamed "Retreat! We have to leave Raven Rock Now!" Anthony began to black out amid the confusion that was unfolding, and dazedly began to run away from the Sentry Robot fire. Suddenly, a group of Protectrons stormed into the corridor and surrounded the Battalion. "Execute all traitors of the union!" .Anthony managed to yank off one of the Protectrons, a knock it over. "Someone!" Anthony cried "Please help m…..I need a stimpack!". The last of his cries were drowned out by Missile fire, but one miraculous soldier was able to drag Anthony out before the Enclave could capture him. "We need a Stimpack, boys!" one of the officers yelled, and was soon handed a Medpac. Using what they had on hand, the officer connected the Protectrons arm to Anthony's exposed nerves, enabling him to use it. "Thank you, Sergeant" Anthony breathed as he fell asleep. "Your welcome, general" the Sergeant smiled "Our forces have moved away from Raven Rock- we'll set up camp for the night wherever we can find it". "General….." Anthony sighed, and then he fell back to sleep. The Sergeant then carried his body to the forces waiting outside Raven Rock. The Outcasts have survived there first battle, but more challenges would await them before coming to safety.

At the Citadel, Peter was playing around with his new Pip-Boy 3000, when Sentinel Lyons entered the barrack. "My Father has put a lot of trust in you, Peter" Lyons said "I wonder if it is well placed". "I'm as confused as you are" Peter sighed " I've just gotten here- and your dad expects me to be a Hero". "Now you know how I feel" the Sentinel sighed "My Dad, in truth, always wanted a boy, but he had me. Most girls play with dolls-I practiced shooting guns and marching with my dad's soldiers. "Wow" Peter said in disbelief. As the conversation continued, Peter found himself more and more attracted by the Sentinel, by both her Emotions and her looks. "Wow…." Peter almost blurted out "She reminds me so much of Lucy".

"Peter?" Lyons asked "Goodbye…Tell me when you arrive back from your Dream World". Suddenly, Peter came to his senses, and got back to playing with his Pip-Boy 3000. "What was that all about" Alex grinned. "What?" Peter replied. "You were flirting with the Sentinel!" Alex Laughed "There is no hope in it. Many of my squadmates have tried to flirt with her, but it always winds up as a failure. I've even tried! It's like she's just one of us". "The sad thing is" Peter adds "Is that she believes she is….Anyway, what do you want?". "Elder Lyons wishes to see us, Peter" Alex said "Put your new gadget to rest and come up with us". "Watch your mouth, grunt!" the Pip-Boy growled "Or I'll….I'll. You know what, never mind-lets go".

"Your Late, Knight Captain" Elder Lyons sighed " Have any of you seen Joseph anywhere?". Suddenly, the gates to the Citadel opened, and Joseph walked in with both of his arms around 2 female Ghouls. "You know guys," Joseph smirked "I could get used to being a Ghoul". "That's good to hear" Peter smiled "Anyway, what do you need us for, Elder?". "I feel it is time for your first mission" Elder Lyons stated "You both saw what happened with our Forces today, right?". Both Peter and Alex nodded. "The Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts are the only factions capable of dealing with the Enclave. We sustained heavy losses there at the Mall, and now most of our soldiers are Recruits like you Peter, or young Initiates. We need a new base of Operations- a place that the Initiates and recruits can study in peace, so that they all survive to fight for us". "What place did you have in mind, sir?" Alex asked. "Right here!" Elder Lyons suggested "It is a midpoint of the Capitol Wasteland, a perfect outpost to strike out against the Enclave. Unfortunately, I fear that other factions have taken up shop near this location as well". "What is your orders sir?" Peter asked. "You, Knight Captain Alex, and Joseph are to scout out and establish an outpost at this location-the Scrapyard…."


	4. Chapter 8: The Scrapyard

Chapter 8: The Scrapyard/Rise of the Outcasts

"The Scrapyard?" they both asked at the same time. "Yes" the Elder reassured "Is there any problems with that?".

No" Peter said with reluctance. Suddenly, Joseph walked into the Citadel with several Ghoul women following him inside. "Man, Peter!" Joseph remarked "I could get used to this….there's an entire town of people like me in the Capitol- a place called Underworld!". "I've known about Underworld for quite sometime" the Elder stated "I do not get myself involved with there affairs down there though, most likely they just want to be left alone. Anyway, you 3 have a mission to accomplish-I suggest you get started on it now"."Yes, Sir!" Alex yelled, and soon began to gather his weapons and armor. Elder Lyons then returned to the Laboratory, leaving Joseph, Alex, and Peter alone. "Did I miss something?" Joseph asked with surprise. "We were given a Task to claim a base in the name of our Elder!" Alex said Proudly, as a loyal brother would. "I'm guessing he wants you to come along for the ride as well" Peter smiled. "Ok Brother" Joseph sighed "It's your call. Lead the way".

After several hours of Traveling, The Heat, as well as the long travel-had begun to take its toll on the Adventuers."My god!" Joseph growled " How the hell does anyone get around like this?". "Not much farther" Peter assured his team "According to my new Pipboy, it should be right across this ridge.

"You've been saying that for 2 Hours Now!" Joseph growled "Face it, Brother-your Pip-Toy is Broken!" The ridge itself was mostly barren, and the sounds of the apocalyptic night echoed around them. Suddenly, the ridge turned into a steep cliff-and the Team soon tumbled to the bottom: right next to the main entrance to the Scrapyard. "Here we are!" Alex exclaimed. Suddenly, gunfire sounded throughout the old Scrapyard- causing Peter and Joseph to duck for cover. Alex, however, simply continued Undaunted towards the noise. "There's a battle happening near here" he realized "Come on, guys. If any of you have a weapon, this would be the best time to draw them". Peter then drew out Jason's Laser Pistol and began to follow Alex towards the fight. "I think it would be best if I stay back here, and try to find a weapon" Joseph said manically "I'm no use to you guys otherwise". Alex then paused, and waited for several Regulators to approach them. "These guys are friendly, hopefully" Alex said to Peter "Hello, there! What just Happened?". For a brief moment, the Regulators looked them over-but soon turned hostile and drew there guns. "Stand Back, Pete" Alex ordered "MERV!". The several missiles then flew out, and Annihilated the rest of the group completely. "That was easy" Peter said with relief "What's this?". Peter motioned towards the Duster of the late leader of the Regulators, and began to examine it. "It's almost like Armor!" Peter exclaimed " But it's lightweight, and easy to move in. I think I'll keep it".Peter then took off his old Freezer Suit, and slipped into the duster. He then ripped off a piece of the suit, and tied it around his head as a then slowly made his way up towards his friends. "That was something" he remarked "Its starting to get dark, I'll set up Shop. You two can do whatever you must".

"Very well" Peter said "I have to call back to Elder Lyon's anyway. Alex, why don't you help Joseph establish an outpost here?". Alex then followed Joseph to find a suitable structure that was still intact. Peter then began to search through the endless files that were left inside of Jason's Pip-Boy-Old Letters, recorded messages, things of that nature. He then eventually got to the Communicator function inside of the Pip-Boy, and dialed in the coordinates of the Citadel."Elder?" Peter asked, testing out the signal "Elder, are you there". Suddenly, a grogy Sentinel Lyons appeared on the Comm. "Peter," Sarah groaned " Its 11:30! What do you need?". 'Is Elder Lyons there?". "Give it to me, Sarah" Elder Lyons ordered "Peter, have you suceeded in taking control of the Scrapyard?". "Yes" Peter said "But at the cost of several mercenaries who were operating here". "The Regulators" Elder Lyons replied "Its a shame. They are, well were Heroes for Hire- I wonder why they would attack you? Anyway, you did an excelent job. Come back to the base as soon as you can, I have another task for you when you get there".

While Joseph and Peter established there outpost-Alex concentrated on melting several tin cans to form ammunition for his Expiriemental MIRV-pouring radiation into the makeshift Mini Nuke and then melting the top shut. "What are you up to, Alex?" Peter asked curiously. "I'm using the feild training that I recieved from my time with Paladin Gunny" Alex smiled, while taking the missles and placing them inside of his Mirv "He tought us all how to form ammunition out of complete garbage-if we were to run out of real bullets of course. They aren't nearly as effective as normal ammunition, unfortunately. Here, take these". Alex dropped what appeared to be 3 AA batteries strung together by tape-a crude form of ammo for Jason's Pistol.

During these events, the Enclave Outcasts were preparing to move out and lead the Enclave on a chase through the Wasteland. Anthony, still weak from the first battle, was being carried by his Liutenents Anton and Victor. A few skirmishes would ensue from time to time, but the Outcast had seem to all but evade there pursuers. "General" Victor said to Anthony "Are you awake sir?". Anthony finally got to his knees, and picked up his Metal Blaster. "I think I'm good to go, Lituenent" Anthony replied "What's the situation?". "Were holding them off right now, sir" Anton reported "But unless, we find shelter-were going to have alot of cassualties soon". Anthony then looked over to the far north-and spotted a crevace in the ground. "There!" Anthony points " Everyone into the crevace, Hurry!". The Enclave Outcasts fled into the hole in the Wasteland-save for Victor, who stood with Ol' Painless in hand. "Soldier, you have your orders! What are you doing Sergent?". A fleet of Enclave Vertibirds flew overhead, and soon Victor's answer became clear. "Buying you time, General. My life means nothing to yours-Stand Firm!". Gatling Lazer fire quickly consumes Victor-leaving a pile of ash in his place. Anthony, following the advice of his former right hand-fled into the darkness of the crevace.

"Sir," Anton says while Anthony descends into the hole "We've lost Victor-but hope isn't gone just yet...". Anthony trembled under the sight of seeing his Assistant Officer being disintigrated."He's gone..."Anthony cried after he descended to the crevace "He sacrificed his life to save...me". "Sir, lets make sure his sacrifice wasn't for nothing"Anton assures his superior officer "We found a sewer that should be able to get us to safety". There was something ominous and terrifying about the sewer-but the Outcasts continued on. The army of 100 that Anthony once commanded was now only 75-all thanks to the Enclave and there new President. Fortunately, he didn't become one of them just yet. "I've got a bad feeling about this place-Anton" Anthony says cautiously, trying to see what was following them. Suddenly, the scouts that were sent to find shelter came scrambling back "Deathclaw!". The words that those soldiers feared more then Enclave Reinforcements-they were trapped inside of a sewer with a Deathclaw nest! They need help, or shelter-or they would all die...

Using all the expirience he could muster, Anthony plunged into the chaos and began to kill off Deathclaws one by one, his soldiers following close behind him. Holding his Metal Blaster in his Robotic Arm increased his accurcy and power with the gun-and guaranteed that the Outcasts would have a chance to escape. The battle was far from over, and soon the faction would face there greatest challange.


End file.
